Qilin Tank
China |role = Anti-armor |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 510 |useguns = 2x 115mm U5TS cannons |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $950 |time = 0:34 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = 70-35 * 2 (140-70 total) * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 65 frames (4.3 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = Halves the duration of EMP on the Qilin Tank |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * SecondDatke aka. SecondWtq (model) |actor = Colonel Magus }} The Qilin Heavy Tank is the main battle tank of China. Official description After the Russians had created the Rhino Tank, they no longer had any use for the old Heavy Tank from the previous war and sold it to their Chinese allies. The Chinese fervently began improving the unit, though many problems plagued the development, due to the tank being too heavy to transport properly. After several years of tinkering and redesigning, a balance between speed and durability could not be found. Thus the Chinese decided to sacrifice the tank's mobility and pack as much firepower and armor into it, creating the Qilin Tank. Its slick design is aimed to decrease drag due to the slow speed of the machine. Some might expect the Qilin to follow the stereotype of a cheap knock-off of a tank. The Chinese however, have not skirted any expenses with it, making it a rather pricey purchase. The addition of EMP countermeasure systems proves it is an advanced piece of technology.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Though slow and rather expensive, the Qilin Tank is the heaviest main battle tank of the entire war and possesses heavy-duty firepower in the form of dual cannons. Symbolizing China's tactics of using immense armor and overwhelming force to crush its enemies, this unit retains its usefulness even in the late game stages against Tier 3 monster tanks (for starters, it has one tactical advantage over the Nuwa Cannon by being able to fire while moving). It also has a special trait that allows it to shorten the effects of EMP weaponry used against it. Despite its formidable stats, it should avoid infantry and aircraft as it can't do much to respond against them. It is also very vulnerable to units such as Speeder Trikes as the latter can kite them while staying outside of their attack range. Appearances Act One * Qilin Tanks first appear alongside most other China-specific units in Think Different. * In The Gardener, Qilin Tanks patrols the region, and the player's Tsurugi prototype must avoid them. However, after finding the Guardian GI, his missile launcher can make short work of the Qilins way before suffering lethal damage. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 3.0, the Qilin Tank, along with the Nuwa Cannon, benefited from a speed boost when close to a friendly Nuclear Reactor. This was removed in later patches. Trivia * The qilin (麒麟) is a hooved, chimerical creature in Chinese mythology who is commonly associated as a good omen and thought to bring luck, prosperity and serenity (all are referenced in the Qilin Tank's quotes). * The Qilin Tank’s firing sound is identical to the Predator Tank from Tiberium Wars, but overlapped. See also * Rhino Tank * Jaguar Tank References zh:麒麟重型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Main Battle Tanks